Smiley Suicide
6:50 AM, it's another day and Lala was not ready. Lala was a 9-year-old girl and she knew darker things than a 9-year-old should. Lala also had cuts on her arms and I mean a lot more cuts than a middle or high school girl with cuts which is probably a lot more since Lala is only in 3rd grade. When Lala reached school she saw Kasey Johson, the girl who completely ruined Lala's life. Lala ran to the bathroom and went into the stall. She didn't cry but she gave pulled back her sleeves and gave herself more cuts. Cuts were everywhere on her arms. Her cuts kept her sane. The bell rang and she but her sleeve back down and ran to class. It was math period. Lala was good at every subject where Kasey was not sitting near her. It was going to be lunch period soon but right now it was art period. Lala hasn't been to the art period before since she would usually be in the bathroom, giving herself new cuts. Since this was Lala's first art period she decided to get creative. When nobody was looking she got her small knife and took a decent piece of flesh out of her arm. Still, not one person saw these events. She got her paintbrush and dipped it in the place where she had cut the piece of flesh out. It looked like red paint but darker. Still, nobody saw her. With her blood, she created a disturbing piece of art. It was a girl hanging but happy. It looked like she was smiling. Miss Nelson would come over to look at her art piece. "Wow, Lala! This is– oh fuck what is this. I mean it's amazing Lala!" said Miss Nelson nervously. "Would you come with me, Lala?" said Miss Nelson, gesturing for Lala to come to her. Kasey and her friends would make faces and Lala finally decided to whisper the magic words to Kasey and her gang. "Fuck you. Fuck your friends. You all are shit. I don't care. You and your friends are shit. Fuck all of you." whispered Lala, smiling and crying. Kasey and her friends all looked at each other in shock. When they looked at Lala again she was out the door already. Headed to the office. She was told to walk home but you could never trust a girl who just painted a picture out of blood of herself hanging on a tree. When Lala got to her house, she passed it. She walked towards the forest. She found the perfect spot. She opened her pink Hello Kitty backpack and took a noose out of it. She prepared everything and then wrote a suicide note. Dear Mommy and Daddy, Please don't blame yourself. This truly isn't your fault. I love you so much, I know you'll miss me but I'm just too sad. A girl named Kasey Johnson and her friends Laila Font and Sally Green bullied me to the point I'm doing this. Mommy, your cupcakes and lemonade on those hot summer days were so sweet and cool. Daddy, your jokes were so funny, and remember when we were at that father-daughter dance and I cried because the words were so sweet? I hope you do. Please take good care of each other as I would. When I grow up I wanted to be a police officer but I don't think I can take it if I can't take this. I love you two so much. Please remember me! I'm happy though because I'll get to see Baby at the rainbow bridge, right? I can't wait for you two to come with us so we can be the perfect family in Heaven. Grama and Grampa will be there too! So will cousin Jojo! I'm excited. Please take extra care of Mister Nom Noms the Hamster, okay? In memory of me? Thank you. I love you, Mommy and Daddy! -Lala Lala had no time for tears. It had to be done. Lala thought about the last words she said to her Mommy and Daddy. "See you after school!" she had said. Lala thought about the last words she and said to her hamster Mister Nom Noms. "We'll snuggle after school, I promise!" she had said. She looked around. She realized there were bloody smiles everywhere. There was a tall man with a bloody smile. She tried kicking him but she realized she kicked the rock she was standing on. She didn't remember putting herself in the noose. Her last thought was, "It was him. The man with a bloody smile. He helped me." she didn't know what pain was at that moment. She smiled and the man made it so that she kept her smile. There was a search. The body was found 2 days later. There was a funeral. Many other girls disappeared and they saw a figure just like that? Prequel to explain everything? Lol. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Sucide